Invasion
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell Hartford had a normal, boring life and wanted something exciting to happen. When crop circles begin to form around the world and shadowy figures watch her, is this the kind of exciting thing she wanted to happen? Takes place during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion**

**Summary: **Shell Hartford had a normal, boring life and wanted something exciting to happen. When crop circles begin to form around the world and shadowy figures watch her, is this the kind of exciting thing she wanted to happen? Takes place during the movie.

_**Chapter 1**_

Sigh.

Another normal, boring day in my normal, boring life.

I sat at the computer, trying to type up my latest original story _The Mutant Chronicles_. I was on part 2, chapter 2. I had read in one of my reviews that I needed to give my character Wolf more depth, even though there wasn't much about his past.

I sighed and deleted the last sentence, re-typing it into a better, more detailed sentence. It was a cool, summer evening in the middle of August. Too cool for August, though my dad says it's usually the hottest month of the year.

Funny too, I turn 19 in two weeks. I sighed. I was the only one in the house; everyone else was outside with the dogs. The corn was completely grown and ready to be harvested. I remember when my sister and I were younger; we and our dad would go out and pick corn.

We didn't do a garden this year though…kinda depressing.

That's when I heard my sister call my name from outside and I grumbled about how I wanted to be alone and grabbed my phone, stuffing it into my pocket and then shoving my shoes on and heading outside.

"What?" I questioned in an annoyed voice.

"Can you go into the cornfield and get the Frisbee?" Mia asked, pointing into the direction where the Frisbee had disappeared…..into the cornfield.

Now, I have nothing against cornfields, but I did find them slightly creepy, especially at nighttime. I glared at Mia. "Why don't you go in there and get it yourself?"

"Because we're going inside. This heat is starting to get to us."

"Liar! It's not even hot out here!"

"Says you! You've been inside all day!"

"Girls, stop fighting!" Mom shouted at us. "Shell, Mia is right. You've been inside all day and it won't take you long to get the Frisbee. It didn't go that far."

"Then you go get it." I grumbled, but she heard me and glared at me. "Alright, alright, fine! I'll go get the damn Frisbee!" I threw my hands up in anger and then stormed into the cornfield. "I freaking hope it breaks a window when I throw it." I muttered angrily.

I made my way through the stalks of corn and came out to a pathway. The wind was blowing gently, the stalks dancing along with the wind. I sighed and scratched my head, looking around for the Frisbee. "Where did the damn thing go?"

As I ventured farther into the cornfield, I got the sensation that something…or someone was watching me.

I sighed and shook off the paranoia. "Where's the fucking Frisbee?!" I shouted out in anger, throwing my hands up.

And that's when I heard the corn behind me rustle and a small thump. I looked behind me and didn't see anything. But then I looked down and saw the red, slob-covered Frisbee sitting at my feet, like it had appeared right there out of nowhere.

"Huh….weird." I commented quietly to myself and picked the Frisbee off, wiping the slobber off with my shirt. "Gross…."

The corn right beside me rustled again, like someone was walking through it. I glanced over, still realizing I was in the cleared-out path. "Hello?" I said in a normal-pitched voice, hoping someone would come out and say they found the Frisbee for me.

But nobody came out.

My eyes narrowed and I was about to ask again, but then I heard a sort of noise, like a trilling noise. As if someone was laughing.

And it was coming from behind me.

A cold sweat appeared on the back of my neck and I slowly, very slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder.

And saw nothing.

Okay, now I was freaked out. I was lost in a fucking cornfield and someone…or something was playing tricks on me.

"This isn't funny!" I shouted angrily. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, so come on out and show yourself!"

There was nothing but the rustle of the corn stalks blowing in the wind. I sighed and was about to turn and head back to the house when I heard….more like felt that something was behind me.

My breathing was quiet and I didn't dare make a move.

Something brushed my shoulder.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, in possibly the opposite direction. I ran through the stalks as they slapped my face, breathing heavily. That's when I came running out of the stalks and into a wide, circular area.

And the corn was seemingly smashed to the ground, leveled like someone had taken a machine and pressed the corn down.

The area was completely bare, except for a small circle of stalks right in the middle of the circle. "The hell….?" I said quietly to myself. I quickly dropped the Frisbee and brought out my phone to take a picture. I took a few pictures and then put my phone away, picking up the Frisbee.

I heard a clicking noise and then the same trilling again, coming from behind me.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house and as soon as I came out of the cornfield, I ran smack straight into my sister.

"Ow!" she shouted out painfully, holding her chest. "What is your problem?!"

I glared at her and threw the Frisbee at her, which she ducked and it collided with a tree. "Next time, you go get the damn Frisbee! I am NOT going in that cornfield again!" I shouted angrily at her and then marched into the house, up to my parents. "Guys, you have to see this."

….

A couple hours later, a police officer came to us and gave us a picture….of a crop circle in the cornfield.

"What is that, a crop circle?" My sister asked.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and say duh. "You're not the only ones." The officer spoke, tucking the picture into his breast pocket. "I've been responding to calls all over Plymouth the last 12 hours, all about these crop circles."

"Do they know who's been making them?" Mom asks.

The officer shrugged. "Some say pranksters, other say its aliens."

I raised my hand and the officer turned to me. "Um, I went out in the cornfield a couple of hours ago to fetch the Frisbee that my sister threw into the cornfield and I um…..I heard something…"

"Heard what?" the officer questioned.

"I uh…kept hearing clicking noises and this sort of trilling, like whatever was toying with me was laughing at me." I replied. "I don't know what it was officer."

The officer nodded. "Alright, call if you see anything unusual."

"Thank you officer."

After the officer left, I went back to my room and sat at my computer. Just what did I hear in the cornfield earlier? A prankster…or was it really an alien?

I didn't want to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invasion**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a normal night, everyone else was asleep and I was the only one up. I had been typing up my stories all night long and it was around 2 in the morning now. Dad was at work, his usual third shift; though I kinda wish he was home.

I sighed and typed up the rest of the chapter of the story I was working on and uploaded it on . I was just about to start the next chapter when my door opened and my little second cousin Emalie (my cousin Rachel's oldest daughter, six-years old) came into the room.

"Shelby," she spoke tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm thirsty."

I smiled softly and got up from my chair and picked her up. We went downstairs to the kitchen, turned the light on and I got a glass from the cupboard and set Emalie down on the counter. I filled the glass up with water and handed it to her, where she drank down half of it before taking it away from her lips.

"I heard noises." She spoke, her big blue eyes staring into my hazel ones.

I pursed my lips. "What kind of noises hun?" I brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Like someone was knocking on the door, trying to get in. Then, I heard noises on the roof." She replied. "I tried to get mommy up, but she wouldn't wake up."

I sighed and walked over to the living room and over to Rachel's sleeping form. I shook her form, hearing Taylor's soft snoring. Taylor, my sister's boyfriend, had been staying over the summer because he didn't get along with his dad.

Rachel and Emalie were staying for a few days to have fun with us.

"Rachel," I whispered. Rachel only mumbled and turned onto her other side, her back to me. I sighed softly and went to Taylor instead. "Taylor, wake up." I shook him gently.

"Hmm..?" he said groggily and opened his eyes. "What's the matter Shell…?"

"Emalie said she heard something outside. Could you come out with me to check it out?" I asked quietly.

He yawned and nodded, getting up. I grabbed flashlights for the both of us and we headed outside. "Emalie said she heard sounds like someone was knocking at the door and noises on the roof." I explained, shining the flashlight.

There were no cars in sight, not even driving down the road. The only sounds were the soft rustling of the trees and the stalks of corn blowing in the wind. "Do you want to go around the house and meet up in the back?" Taylor questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, meet ya around back." I said and we went opposite ways. I shined the flashlight around, making sure nobody was going to pop out and scare me. I suddenly saw the motion lights come on and a shadow in the lights from behind the house.

I stopped, my breathing was quiet. "Taylor?" I questioned.

The shadow didn't move for a second and then walked off, fully disappearing behind the house. My breathing got faster and I ran around back, nearly colliding into Taylor. "Did you see anything?" he asked.

"I s-saw a shadow." I replied, shuddering a little bit.

That's when we both heard a thump on the roof.

"Give me a boast." I said and I got on Taylor's shoulders and he lifted me onto the roof. I grunted as I climbed onto the roof and stood up fully, shining the flashlight around. "Where are you?" I whispered, barely to myself.

I suddenly heard a trilling noise come from right beside me, like whatever was there was laughing. I gasped and nearly lost my balance, stepping backwards.

"Shell, are you alright?" Taylor asked from the ground.

I slowly shined the flashlight and my light landed on a weirdly-colored leg.

And it moved to the side.

"Fuck!" I swore and stepped backwards, losing my footing and falling off the roof. I landed on Taylor, both of us toppling to the ground. "I s-saw something! It l-looked like a leg!"

Before Taylor could speak, there was a thump on the roof and then one from behind us and we quickly looked back to see a tall, dark figure disappear into the cornfield behind the house.

We both hurried inside and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I didn't realize until now that I was shaking.

"You okay?" Taylor asked me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

Just what exactly did we see….?

….

I ended up sleeping until noon the next day and when I got up, Taylor had already told dad about what happened last night.

"Do you want me to stay home? I can take vacation days."

"No dad, you can't afford to lose any hours right now." I waved my hand at him. It was Friday, so dad would be home this weekend. Rachel and Emalie were also staying longer, which meant they would have to get more clothes.

When five o'clock came around, Rachel left to get more clothes, dad went out to get stuff, Mom was at work, Mia went to work and I was left with Emalie and Taylor.

I haven't told mom yet, or Rachel. I told Emalie not to worry about it and we would discuss it later. Rachel said she was gonna bring her second oldest daughter Naomi so her mom didn't have to watch three kids cause Rachel has four kids total.

"What did dad say when you told him?" I asked Taylor after we had gone outside to play with Emalie. I was pushing her on the swings while he was standing against the swing set, looking out at the cornfield.

Don't get me wrong, I think of Taylor as a younger brother.

"Well, he said that we probably shouldn't go outside in the middle of the night anymore." He replied.

"Okay," I nodded and continued pushing Emalie.

About 6:30, we went inside to have supper and I noticed the back door was opened all the way. "Taylor, did you open the back door before we went out?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"….Because it's open." I replied, the fear coming back.

Taylor went to the door and looked out. "Alright, I'm gonna go look around."

I nodded and he left to go look outside. Emalie came over to me and clutched my pant leg. "Shelby…are you scared?" she asked quietly.

"….Yeah." I replied just as quietly.

"Me too."

I grabbed the steel baseball bat from the closet and held it to me closely for dear life. Oh god, what if…something got into the house? Then we'd be fucked.

"Stay here; I'm gonna go check the living room." I said to Emalie and she nodded, sitting down on the chair. I slowly and cautiously headed towards the living room, my breathing quiet and steady.

As I got closer, I noticed one of the windows was open.

"Oh fuck…." I whispered.

And then I heard a clicking noise, coming from right behind me.

I whirled around and immediately, a large human-like hand grabbed my throat and lifted me off the floor about…8 inches or so. I gasped and tried to lift the bat, but it was smacked out of my grasp.

The sharp fingernails connected to the hand cut into the flesh of my neck, drawing blood. I looked right ahead of me and saw a tall, very dark figure that seemed to go along with the environment, like camouflage. It looked maybe seven feet tall and seemed hairless and I couldn't make out any clothing or of that sort.

It looked naked.

I wheezed and the figure raised its other hand, making clicking and trilling noises as it did so.

"Shell, I didn't find anything outside." Taylor said and he walked out of the kitchen. "Did…." His voice trailed off and his mouth fell open when he saw the scene in front of him.

Whatever was choking me growled and tossed me clear across the room. I hit the wall hard, leaving a dent as it crawled out the window and disappeared into the cornfield.

"Shell!" Taylor rushed over and helped me up as I coughed harshly, massaging my throat. "Are you alright? Did you see what it was?"

I shook my head. "Whatever it was, it can camouflage itself and it was tall, very tall." I wheezed. Emalie rushed over to latch herself onto my leg and I picked her up. "I'm okay…I'm okay…."

I have to tell mom and dad when they get home.


End file.
